Percy's fate
by Dr4gon4life
Summary: This is my first story, hope it's good. anyway Percy gets betrayed by most of the camp and leaves, many years after Percy left a dangerous force emerges wanting to destroy the gods and become the rulers of the world. Now they need the Saviour of Olympus to help protect them but no one knows where he is, not even Percy's friends. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

THIRD PERSON POV

The night was quiet, calm even, waves silently crashing along the beach onto the sand. It was there an eighteen year old boy stood at Montauk beach facing the water just thinking what had happened to him in the last year after the giant war, and how most of his life had come crashing around him. So there he was, alone, confused and unsure what his next move would be.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I was known as the hero of Olympus, but that title has now been given to someone else, a Greek son of Apollo. This son of Apollo was not like the others, he was selfish, cocky and arrogant.

FLASHBACK

This son of Apollo, known as Derek didn't like the fact that he wasn't the most popular person at camp. The day he came to camp a couple hellhounds were chasing him, all he had on him were twin celestial bronze daggers as well as a bow and some arrows gifted to him by Apollo on his journey to camp.

Just as Derek was about to reach the confines of the borders safety he tripped on a root of a tree that was hanging out of the ground. Just as one of the hellhounds were about to jump on him, Percy slashed the hellhound with his celestial bronze sword Riptide.

"Run!" Percy yells at Derek, but Derek just stays there frozen unsure what to do, after hearing others coming from the camp, Derek becomes unfrozen not wanting to look like he needs anyone's help so just as the last hellhound is about to pounce to attack, Percy is shoved out of the way and onto the ground losing his grip on Riptide. The hellhound now not sure what just happened stops to direct himself towards Derek seeing him as the biggest threat that defeat him.

This hellhound then pounces while Derek picks up Riptide and wildly slashed with his eyes closed not seeing the hellhound become fine gold dust. Once Derek opens his eyes he sees a sword in his hand and campers coming. Percy gets up to get his sword back, but is swarmed by the campers asking

"Why didn't you help him?"

"What do you mean?, I went to help him, I took care of the first one, and just as the other was going to pounce he pushed me onto the ground and took riptide from me."

That didn't matter to the campers thought, none of them believed him. They just believed in what they saw, Derek killing a hellhound with riptide so they just jumped to their own conclusions.

They didn't care that Percy saved Olympus twice from both Titans and giants. Not even Annabeth believed even though she knew that his fatal flaw was loyalty.

ONE WEEK AFTER DEREK ARRIVED

Derek had been pulling pranks on Percy pushing new and old campers away from him thinking he had done something to him, but his friends stayed by Percy. Percy didn't care about the campers hating him as long as he had Annabeth and his friends from the previous years that he has been at the camp with such as the Stolls, Katie, and even Clarisse.

This wasn't enough for Derek, he didn't like the fact that he wasn't the best, that he wasn't the leader of camp. So he devised a plan to slowly take Percy's friends away from him doing the cruellest pranks on them and then blaming Percy for them.

The first to have the pranks dealt to them were the Stolls. They accused Percy of stealing a necklace that was the procession they had of their mother, from there Percy got accused by all of his friends apart from Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and the rest of the Ares Cabin.

Clarisse wouldn't hang out with Percy, because of the embarrassment that Percy inflicted to their cabin by defeating him in combat when he was twelve. The rest of the Ares cabin agreed with Clarisse's decision. Chris stayed with Percy even in the dearest of times, he saw through Derek's ruse of turning everyone against Percy and he didn't have much left that anyone would take.

Thalia was with the hunters so she wasn't able help Percy with any emotional support. Grover also was too busy being the lord of the wild; he had to do his duties. Nico wasn't around camp much, as he had to help in the underworld helping his father Hades keep everything in control in case pandemonium broke out.

Annabeth was the last person Percy had when everyone else had left him not believing a single word of what came out his mouth. Percy didn't want to push the last person he had away by clinging to them constantly so he gave her room to breathe.

TWO WEEKS AFTER DEREK ARRIVED

Annabeth entered Percy's cabin one day, holding her stomach with both hands. This wasn't like Annabeth, to Percy she seemed nervous, deep in thought wondering if she should do if she do what she was about to do.

"listen Percy, this is very hard for me to say, but I need to you to listen and be quiet while I talk okay?" Annabeth said to Percy

"Okay" he responded with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion wondering what must be so hard for Annabeth to say that she told him to sit and listen, while she knew how bad his ADHD was.

"we need to have to some apart, I can't be around you at the moment with the whole camp hating you, I fear they'll start hating me too if I continue hanging out with you"

"Wait, are you saying you're braking up with me, just because you're scared of others hating you? Annabeth, you've been scared of what others think, why all of a sudden do they scare you now?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but I just can't do this" she replied leaving Percy sad and angry. He just stood there tears going down his cheeks with sobs coming from his mouth. It was there he made a decision, he decided to leave camp.

FLASHBACK END

**(A/N Please review this is my First one, I would love to get whatever feedback I can get back good or bad :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any PJO or any HOO characters nor will I ever own them, this is a disclaimer!**

THIRD PERSON POV

So there Percy was staring out into the ocean, for what seemed like hours to him, that was actually just minutes to the other people at the beach while he recollected his thought. That's when Percy decided to go to Greece; he thought _I might as well get an education, after all mum has done to me, it's the least I could do for her. _

From there Percy swam to Greece using his water powers to propel himself forward towards his destination. Once there he found himself on a beach realising that even if he did go to school here, he had no money, no job, and no place to live. This was a problem he decided.

ANNABETH POV

I was nervous, here I was at my house in San Francisco not sure if I should just go in or knock? Hades to it, it's my own house, I live here. As soon as Annabeth stepped through the door, it was like nothing had changed since she had left. Her dad still upstairs working on World War II toy models, and Susan her step-mother in the kitchen cooking some food, and then her brothers playing with Lego in the living room not getting ready to put anything away. Susan was the first to notice her when she stepped through the door, "hello dear, I didn't realise you were coming back from summer camp so soon"

"It's all right Susan, Sorry I didn't call ahead, some things at camp are a bit hectic at the moment."

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Susan said, Annabeth sighed, they were getting better together between her and Susan, but it was still hard for Annabeth to get over what happened years ago when she was seven years old. Eventually Annabeth decided to tell her the whole story of what had happened at camp from her point of view and how the new camper Derek had been turning everyone against Percy, even his closest friends. Susan was a good listener; she didn't interrupt at all and waited until Annabeth had finished with her story, when she had, Susan just said "that's a lot of things to happen just over one summer, I can't be there at camp personally to help you through it, but you ever do need to talk again I'll always be there to listen".

"Thanks Susan, this talk did mean a lot to me, thank you for listening" Annabeth said with a genuine smile on her face. "But there is something I would like to tell the whole family at once so I don't have to say all at once"

"That's fine dear, if you need anything I'll always be here, and I know we've had some differences in the past but I would like to fix that by being there as much as possible if that's alright with you?"

"Yes! That's wonderful dear" Susan replied to Annabeth.

Later that night, Annabeth had just entered the room, getting ready, making sure she has every detail she has and how she will share the news to her family, which has only just started caring for her seriously. _Right here it goes _she thought

"Susan, Dad, Bobby and Matthew, I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how to tell you, but here it goes… I... I'm pregnant" Annabeth managed to stutter out

"WHAT!" her father shouted "who did this to you!?"

"Fredrick, let her say what she was going to say, don't interrupt her" Susan said scolding her husband, she then turned back to Annabeth and gave an encouraging nod and a smile.

"I... I… know who the father is, but I haven't told him, and I also told him, that I just couldn't do it anymore. I know it was stupid to break up with him, but I was scared that he might break up with me leaving like the gods have done with their children." Annabeth managed to get out with silent tears coming down her cheeks while hugging her stomach subconsciously because of the baby that was now growing inside her womb.

Susan got up from the couch they were all sitting on with her apron still wrapped around her from the kitchen, and walks to Annabeth wrapping her up in a hug, telling her soothing words saying everything will be alright, and if she needs anything, she shouldn't hesitate to ask.

"Who's the father?" Mr Chase asks

"It's Percy, dad, he's the father" Annabeth whispers back so quietly, Mr Chase only just heard it.

"Can't you still talk to him at camp, and tell what's happened. I'm sure he'd understand why you did what you did"

"Does this mean we are going to be uncles?" Bobby and Matthew both said

"Yes to Bobby and Matthews question but no to yours dad, he left camp before I came here, he was being made an outcast by egotistical brat named Derek, he turned all the campers against him apart from me, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Chris, Clarisse, and the rest of the Ares cabin, even his old friends betrayed him not caring to hear his side of the story, only looking for someone to blame." Annabeth said with tears now coming out of her eyes silently dripping onto the now wet floor.

"Couldn't you just ask your mother or one of the other Olympians to find Percy?" as Mr Chase said you could see Susan stiffen up a little when her husband mentioned Athena, Annabeths mother.

"I haven't even told her yet, I came to tell you first because I thought it would be easier telling you then it would telling her that I'm pregnant, and to help find Percy the one demigod she truly hates because of his father and the fact that he was dating me, her favourite daughter."

"Annabeth dear, if she truly cared for you, she would understand that your scared, it would perfectly natural for you to be scared as well, and she would do her best to understand the situation since she is the goddess of wisdom as well as your mother." Susan said without showing any hatred or jealously towards Annabeths mother, convincing her that what she just said was her honest opinion on the matter. "And besides if she doesn't anyway you know you can always come here and we'll take care of you, for better or for worse, whatever the situation, isn't that right dear?"

"Oh yes definitely" Fredrick replied with certainty in his voice. "Well you better get to bed dear, it's getting late and if you want we can talk about this in the morning, before you go and talk to your mother."

"All right dad, I'll go, goodnight"

"Goodnight, you too Bobby and Matthew, off to bed now"

"All right, goodnight mum and dad"

"Goodnight sweaty" replied Susan

**(a/n hey guys me again, just wanting reviews to see if its good or bad all reviews are taken and read, I can criticism)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any PJO or any HOO characters nor will I ever own them, this is a disclaimer!**

PERCY POV

I've been here a whole week, I still need a job, but I found a mortal who can see through the mist that has let me stay at his place, he owns a farm just outside the city, he said as long as I work round the farm for him I can stay rent free, but that still doesn't mean I don't want a job, I need one to pay for the school that I will surely get once I've been told how much it will all cost.

So here I am now at school finishing school, it's dull and boring like every other school, but at least in this one I don't have to worry about my dyslexia acting up since it's all in Greek, but I have still have my ADHD, which is sometimes good and bad. For instance, yesterday at school I saw some kids bullying some kid, so I went to get them off him, but it just so happened that the school principle came round the corner when I was hitting them to get out of the way so I could get to the kid. What made it worse was the kids that I couldn't get to where blocking the view of the beating that was happening behind them. Luckily I was let off with a warning since I was new.

Finally the school bell rang, and I ran out of school as quick as possible, don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of the kids, but I had to do work at the house the guy was letting me stay at. First I had to feed all the animals then collect the eggs and clean out the stables. I didn't mind the cleaning; I've cleaned horse stables before back when I was in the labyrinth with Grover, Tyson and Annabeth. Great now I have tears going down my cheeks, I don't hate Annabeth, I can see why she did it, and she was scared of what people would do to her if she continued hanging out with me. I'm not an idiot; I can just be a bit slow sometimes.

Anyway while I was cleaning out the stables with my Demi-god powers thanks to my father, Poseidon, I could feel a presence coming up behind me, it didn't feel like any monster presence though. That didn't mean I though he was a nice guy, I have pissed off many immortal beings to know some of the gods and most of the titans want to kill me because of my witty charm that I possess.

"I know you know that I'm here so can you turn around so we can talk?" asked the stranger

ANNABETH POV

Here I am, just outside the empire state building, going up the elevator to the 600th floor leading to Olympus to say to my mum _"hey mum, I need to tell you something, I'm pregnant"_ yeah because that would so well Annabeth, dammit I can't think of any scenario where mum can't get mad because and I quote "I don't want you dating that sea spawn". Ha just wait until she hears that I'm pregnant with his child, I guess I could get Lord Poseidon there as well since it does involve him, and my mum could direct her anger towards him, that I'm in not so much trouble. I know not it's not the best plan but it's the best one I can come up with.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here, you don't need to come in today?" My mum said in a questioning tone, startling me out of my stupor only just realising that I unconsciously walked into her temple.

"Well mother, I have some news for you, and Lord Poseidon to hear, it seems as I came here first though, but I would like to tell you both at the same time?" I said making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

"Fine, I'll go get him, but this better be good for me to get that kelp head of an idiot." Athena retorted getting angry for having to get Poseidon, her rival that she has hated for many millennia.

"Why am I here, Athena?" asked oblivious to me being in the room, with an angry, demanding voice.

"My daughter Annabeth wanted to talk to the both of us together. It seems to be important for her to come here on a day she doesn't need to be, and without your son accompanying her" replied Athena with an edge to her voice warning not to try to annoy on front of her daughter. At this both of them turned to see me patiently waiting for the both of them, but on the inside, I was scared how they would both react to the news she was about to tell them about her and Percy.

"Well, I think it would be best if I just say it to the both of you straight away, but I don't want you to overreact to what I have to say" I started waiting for them to nod their head to show they understand not to overreact with the news she is about unfold upon them. "Ok, he- her- here it goes… I'm pregnant, and it's Percy's."

At First both my mother and Lord Poseidon were silent making sure not overreact like they both promised, but my mother was having a hard time, finally she started to say, "why isn't he here with you!?"

"I- I broke up with him because I was scared of what would happen to the baby and myself, if continued to stay with Percy at camp" I replied

This time it was Lord Poseidon that said something to me "what do you mean do something to you if you stayed with Percy; I thought everyone liked you and Percy and wouldn't try to hurt either of you?" It was there that I decided to tell them the story of what has been happening at camp and what that idiot son of Apollo has done to campers making them believe what Percy has done to hurt them and all that he has done on previous quests has been made up.

To say the least, Susan was right about my mother doing the best to understand the situation and not get mad but be supportive towards me, and Poseidon wasn't the happiest when he heard the news of how his only demi-god child was pushed away from the one of the places that safest for him because of his strong scent.

"Annabeth, I'm not mad at you for breaking up with my son, you were scared and had every right to be, so if you ever need any help. Do not hesitate to ask me, my son loved you as much as I loved him." Lord Poseidon said which is very flattering considering he is my mother's rival. "Also if you need to contact either of us. Your mother or me just go into my cabin and use the water fountain for iris messages." Lord Poseidon finished

"Thank you Lord Poseidon" I replied with a bowing to him

"Just Poseidon, you don't need to address me as lord" he said with a smile

"What are you up to fish face?" My mother said to Poseidon while trying to work out if there is any truth in his words that he had just said to me.

"Nothing Athena, to prove it to you that I do truly care for your daughter and my grandchild, I Poseidon, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, Father of Horses, God of the Sea, and Olympian council number 3 swear on the River Styx that I shall not harm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena on purpose." Poseidon replies silencing myself and my mother that he would make such an oath with hardly a way out of it. "Does that help knowing I'll not do anything to your daughter Athena?"

"Yes it does, Thank you for your help Poseidon, even you did not have to." Mum replied to Poseidon.

"Well thank you, mother, Poseidon" bowing to each of them in turn and then leaving towards the elevator before my mother decided to ask "Annabeth, daughter, I want you to stay at camp, I know you don't want to go there, but it will be the safest place for you and your child, while you are pregnant. Also tell Chiron about everything you have just told us."

"Ok mother I will do as you ask, but what will I do for money and shelter, and all the other things for when this baby is born?" I asked

"Daughter, I will help when I can, but I won't always be able to help you because of the ancient laws, regarding how a parent can't see their child, but I have already thought of a way around that problem already" Mum said with a smile on her face turning to Poseidon "she can just ask you for help can she not?"

"I did say I would help when I could, and that did everything to do with the child that she is carrying so you don't have to worry, I will take care of her when she requests it of me. Do not worry Athena I have already thought when I made the oath to your daughter making she was not endangered by me."

"Well done Fish Face, you thought of a plan that is smart for once."

"Mum! He's been nice enough to help me when he didn't have to, the least you could do in return is stop insulting him with those nicknames you give him. He hasn't even insulted you once since I started talking to you about what's been happening in the last few months."

"My daughter is right and as much as it hurts my pride to apologize to you I will do it to please my daughter." My mother said through her gritted teeth obviously not pleased saying sorry Poseidon.

"Well thank you mother for apologizing, but I best be off to make sure I have everything I need for camp during this year."

PERCY POV

"I thank you for doing this Percy Jackson, if you did not do this I fear this world will have tried to destroy itself if they saw what was about to come."

"Remember our deal, I will do as well as I can to prevent what is coming, but I will not promise or swear I can hold it out forever, I don't think anybody could, even any kind of immortal. From what I've learned over the years, if someone wants something bad enough they will do whatever it takes to get it no matter the cost." I replied

"I fear you are right about you not holding it forever." The stranger sighed "All I need you to do is to hold off this force long enough for this world to accept the changes that are coming, especially since the mist is no longer going to be to veil the mortals' eyes from this mythological world. As you know some mortals' here in Greece are already being able to see some things that no mortal should ever want to see."

"I just hope I have enough strength to do this, I am only one person, one person that it is not great, there are many better people for this, why'd you choose me?" I said with a questioning gaze towards the stranger.

"I chose you because you are the best person suited for it, you have the courage, and loyalty, that many others do not have, you have many other redeeming qualities, but I do fear we may not have enough time. To answer your other questions though yes I do remember our deal and I will do it as you asked if me. I must warn you though against Gods most people can't last a week, let alone day, what you will be facing is must stronger than any god or titan, you will be going up against a Primordial they are much stronger."

"I know, but I must do it, to protect the people I care about, even the ones that betrayed me, I will do for them too. All right let's do this, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said with as much confidence as I could muster but I'm not sure how it came out.

"All right, here we go, first though I must bless you so your soul can withstand your presence in the realm you are going to, your body however will remain here. As soon as you touch the ground here on Earth, your soul will return to your body, and then you know that they are coming, but if this does happen you will need to time to rest. In this realm you will be called the jailer as you will be keeping her imprisoned as long as possible because she is the one that will get the others to join her cause. If humanity is to survive you must hold on as long as possible." The stranger said with a straight face

"If I am called the jailer in the other realm what will I be called here in this realm?" I said just to lighten the mood of this conversation; it was becoming way too serious for me.

"You will be called what the people will you as, probably an angel, or guardian of some kind, I don't know, the mortals' make many weird things in their head just to avoid the truth." He said with a sigh. "Anyway back to business, time to bless" He said with a slight smile. "I, Aither, The Primordial God of the Light and Upper air, hereby bless Perseus Jackson to become my Champion and Guardian of Light."

Suddenly a bright white light was all around me changing my appearance completely, I now had glowing bright whit wings attached to my back, I also had plain white armour with Greek styled armour underneath that seemed to be very flexible so that it wouldn't slow me down when in battle.

"Whenever you take the hood off when in battle or about to start a battle, a Greek styled helmet will appear with a bright white plume. Don't worry, a sea green colour is already put on the seams of both your armour and cloak, so you hurt your fathers feelings when you see him next by making him think that you forgot him" Aither said with a smile on his face. "This blessing allows you to control all types of light, and yes that does mean fire too since fire is a source of light. Also you can make a weapon appear from any light source, but if you do this the weapon itself will be pure light, it won't consist of any metal what so ever. The other parts I'll let you figure out for the blessing of light part, but for now you should know that you can also control the winds since I am the Primordial of the upper air."

"I thought Ouranós was the Primordial of the sky?" I replied confused

"No, he is the God of the heavens" Aither responded to me

"Does this mean I have to behave a lot better to go to heaven because of what I did to his Wife?" I said trying to keep a straight face, but I was failing, I started laughing trying to control myself, but it was hard when I saw him crack a smile which is hard to do, believe me, I've been trying to make him laugh since we started talking.

"Anyway, we must start now, get into the centre of Mt. Olympus and start floating then I shall start doing an incantation so you stay afloat without effort until she has escaped from her prison completely, you will know she has escaped because you will be back in your body, but be aware that the closer she is to escaping the closer you will be to touching the ground." Aither said

"All right let's get over with" and those were my last words for I do not know for how long while my soul while was still in my body, while I was whole, While I was one.

And so the incantation began.

**( A/N hey guys, I've read all your reviews thanks for all the feedback, I made it longer just to see if it would work I hope it did, and I hope you all like this chapter and it keeps you interesting in the story. Again all feedback is welcome good or bad, just to let people know with the whole Primordial thing, I used Wikipedia for that I hope it right if not I will have to continue to use what I have put in this chapter and sorry :P )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO OR ANY HOO CHARACTERS NOR WILL I EVER OWN THEM, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER!**_

**THIRD PERSON POV**

It's been five years since Percy disappeared from camp, and everyday Annabeth is reminded of that, looking and seeing campers running round doing their activities. Seeing couples hold hands just talking, everything, she and Percy used to together, and every day a tear escapes her eyes as she remembers all the times that she and Percy were together. Every day she has to stay in the one place that she hates most, but she'll do again and again if it means keeping Sophia safe from the people that destroyed everything that made this camp a second home to people like her.

Now Derek runs it, and people are regretting ever following him, but there are people that still think he's the best at everything even though he can't actually shoot probably like every other son of Apollo. He can't even treat anyone as well as anyone else that's in his cabin, ha even a ten year old child of Apollo Greek or Roman could do better than him.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Sophia asks as she tries to reach her mother's cheek to wipe away the tear.

"No reason Sophia, No reason at all" she said wiping away the tear and hugging her daughter. "You know you have the same features and personality as your father", Sophia had long curls like Annabeth but she had Percy's eyes, you could tell just by looking into them what she was feeling and the sea would respond wanting to respond to her command.

She was powerful no doubt, as she had the knowledge of her mother and some knowledge from Athena herself was passed down so she had a desire to learn. This was fortunate for Sophia as she didn't have Dyslexia like her parents, or the ADHD that her mother had. Sophia had inherited some powers from her father little did she know she would find that out very soon. She did not know who he was as it was hard for Annabeth to speak of him without tearing up or even thinking of him.

"What was my father like?" Sophia asked looking up at her mother with a pleading look just for once wanting to know what he was like or how he looked.

This was hard for Annabeth, but she thought that everyone deserves to know who everyone's parent is, no matter how hard it was for her or how young Sophia was, and she knew Sophia was incredibly smart. Annabeth sighed, "All right, this once, he was a tall well-build person, even when things looked like there was a slim chance of living he would inspire people that things are never truly over until we decide it's over, not anyone else, it always comes to our decisions in life what we do with it. He made it seem like for once the fates had no string to cut, but we had our own he made people believe in their own abilities." Suddenly some tears were sliding down Annabeths cheeks with some heavy sobs.

"It's all right, you can stop now mom, you don't have to say any more things I know it's hard for you" Sophia said giving her mother a hug trying to help but knowing she can never truly fill the gap her father left when he disappeared. That's all Sophia knows apart from she just got told.

It was at lunch, that she learned that others knew who her father was. It started when Derek came in with his cronies struggling to keep with him as he waltzed in; of course the older campers ignored him, but the younger ones that didn't know what he was like turned around to see what the big commotion was about, all but that is. When Derek saw that one of the younger wasn't looking at him, his expression began to show many different emotions from shock to anger very quickly not happy someone wasn't paying to him.

This made Derek go up to the new camper, and then grabs him by scruff of the neck hard pulling him from the table probably leaving a few bruises, pulling him face to face with him. This made Sophia mad that someone can think that someone can just think that they walk in and demand to be respected, no, not what she was taught, and she was taught respect has to be earned from their peers. All she knew next was Derek and the new camper wet from something she wasn't sure.

This caused an uproar of laughter from every table; some people even fell on the ground rolling around trying to control themselves but finding it difficult. The only people that were not laughing were Derek's cronies, but a few of them were trying not to. Sophia didn't care about them though; she only cared about what was in front of her, the person that was radiating hatred towards Sophia for being embarrassed in front of the whole camp.

"You will pay this, just like your father did, little girl" Derek said with an edge in his voice, but you could tell he was holding himself back from trying to hit a two year old girl.

That stopped the laughter from the veterans of the wars immediately and started to walk steadily towards him with an angry gaze showing him he better leave now or they can't promise what they will do next will be very pleasant to him and others around him. Once he left, her mother who hadn't spoken through this whole ordeal had a smile on her face with a tear on her face again slowly going down the cheek. "You really are just like him" Annabeth said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Can you at least tell me his name mom, the name of my father I mean?" Sophia asked with sympathy towards her mother as she knows she cannot know what it feels like to have a part of you missing.

"Maybe some other time, Soph, finish your lunch, we have other things to do"

"Please mom, I really want to know, just give me a name at least, I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for me too not knowing who my own father is." Sophia said with a pout towards her mother

"Fine, I'll tell you, his name was Percy Jackson."

_Sophia could hardly believe it, she finally learnt her who her father was, and apparently others did, oh well I'll find out later what they know. I'm just happy that I have been told who my father is. _Sophia thought

That night she went to bed with a smile on her face finally know who her father was, not caring that he disappeared or that no one not even the god know where he is.

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER REALM PERCY POV**

"You cannot keep me here forever Jailer, I will escape this forsaken prison" said the Primordial prisoner, with such fury and anger directed towards me, I was the only thing left that was keeping her here. Everything else that was in her way was destroyed with no chance of repair.

"Not with me here, I will keep you here till I draw my last breath, and that won't be happening any time soon" I said with a cocky smile, trying to give myself a boost of confidence. What it actually did was make the situation worse.

"I can do that for you" my prisoner said with a sadistic smile, suddenly lunging at me with a sword _when did she get a sword? _Luckily I got my sword up to block it just in time, but it put me off balance leaving me vulnerable for another attack, just as she thrust her sword in my direction. I was able to regain my footing and step to the side with the sword going into the open space between my arm and stomach with her over extension.

This let me grab the hilt of the sword, where her wrist was, allowing me to bring down my other arm on it. With this action I was able to break her wrist and make her lose the sword.

I slowly picked the sword, now having two swords in my hand, I began to twirl them around in each hand at the ready for any movement she did towards me. As I was noticing her movements I noticed that her wrist was healing slowly.

"So I see your getting some of your powers back, took a while for them to come back, you must be getting old." I said with a cheeky grin; let's just say she wasn't happy with that comment

"Gods you're so annoying, I'm going to kil-"

"Kill me, yeah I know, I've heard that enough times from other people." I replied in a boring tone just because I have heard it so many times it gets annoying hearing it so many times.

"Don't inter-"

"Interrupt you; yeah heard that too, can you say something I haven't heard before?" Seriously why do people always say that to me it gets annoying after a while. What I didn't notice was that her wrist had been completely healed while I was pissing her off while being my usual charming self.

And so the fight for her freedom began.

**WHILE ON OLYMPUS… STILL THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

"Father, why have you called this meeting?" asked Athena

"I have called this meeting for two reasons, both very important and urgent" replied Zeus "It seems a large aura is on top of Mt. Olympus, we are not sure if they are on our side or not. Artemis, I want you to go with your hunters to see what is creating this aura" Zeus said towards Artemis not caring what others thought, all Zeus needed to know was if he could use whatever is creating the aura

"The second urgent matter we need to discuss is the fact that the mist is no longer going to work, it has been disappearing slowly and the mortals are seeing much more than they need too" Zeus said with a wave of the hand as making it look like he didn't care that much, but if the gods looked at the eyes of Zeus, they would realise that he did care about this.

Some gods were shocked by this unaware of what was occurring around them when they were doing their duties, they all knew that mortals could see through the mist they were just hoping that there were a lot of mortals that could already do that.

"Zeus, we must meet their leaders showing them we are no threat but the opposite" Poseidon started but he just left for the others to fill it in, after Percy left unable to be found by the gods, he didn't put much effort into the council anymore all he could wonder was _where is Percy, where is my son? _Many gods helped him as he recognized everyone, even the minor gods before they got thrones on Olympus, but to avail did anyone find Percy or any clue of his whereabouts.

"That is what we shall do then, Athena, I will leave the matter to you about how to approach their leader without looking like we want to hurt them." Zeus said with worry on his face as he looked towards his older brother.

"We will find him brother; he can't hind from us forever"

"Ha, if he wanted to be found he would've been found by now, so don't show me pity, when you don't know what I'm going through." Poseidon said with gritted teeth trying to control his anger.

"Your right" Zeus said in a voice so quiet on one heard him but himself as he was leaving the throne room.

**(A/N HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR REVIEWS, THEY WERE GREAT AND I'VE READ WHAT YOU SAID AND TRIED IMPROVE WHAT I CAN HOPEFULLY YOU ALL LIKE IT. ANYWAY WOULD LOVE SOME MORE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER GOOD OR BAD. I CAN TAKE CRITICISM DON'T HOLD BACK.)**


End file.
